


A Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (in my head) Wyynde has a crush on him, Angst, Garth is hardheaded, M/M, They're... friends, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garth is injured and Wyynde has something to say about it.
Relationships: Garth/Wyynde (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Moment

“So help me, Garth, get back in bed or I will tie you to it.”  
Garth had been picked up by the Outsiders earlier that day, suffering majorly from a harsh beating. Another assassination attempt. It had surprised no one. However, Garth, skilled in fighting and sorcery, had seemed to lay there and take the beating, he hadn’t even been drugged! It surprised them all, (and worried both Kaldur and Wyynde, not just because he was an ambassador). He had been lethargic during the plane ride to the tower, barely able to keep his eye open, but now that he was being looked after in med bay, he constantly tried to get up and get his own things, despite his numerous broken bones and bruises.   
Garth grumbled, reluctantly sat back down on the bed. Wyynde came into the room carrying a bag full of ice packs, wearing a face only a disappointed mother would wear. He set the bag down beside the bed and helped Garth lay down on the bed, carefully avoiding damaged spots. Garth rolled his eyes, hands coming up to rest on Wyynde’s, “I’m hurt, not a child.”  
“Garth, the last time you got up on your own, you fell onto your broken leg and nearly passed out. Again.” Wyynde retorted, helping him adjust against the plush pillows before handing him an ice pack for his bruised ribs, “I had left you alone for 30 seconds to get you some water. Why didn’t you tell me you needed something.”  
“...’Cause.” Garth whispered. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly. Wyynde frowned softly, looking him over. He glanced at his face, with that big, purple bruise taking over one of his eyelids. Long cuts adorned his face, and his violet eyes were now dull. Some of his hair fell from the sloppy bun that sat on the top of his head, the strands framing his hurt face.   
Wyynde cocked a brow, “Just ‘cause? You’re risking your health just ‘cause? Garth, please just tell me the truth. You know I’m here for you.”   
Garth looked him in the eye, “... I just don’t want to be a burden.”   
Wyynde frowned, scooting closer to him, “Garth. My dear, you’re not a burden, you know that?”   
“...”  
“Garth, you’re injured. Your constant moving around and trying to get your own things from other rooms is preventing your body from healing. This is why you are here; to rest! Kaldur knew you would try to go on with your life as soon as you were checked out, so he’s making you stay here until you fully recover. You’re not a burden for asking me to get you stuff! In fact, I quite enjoy it…”  
“Oh please, I know you would rather spend your time with Kaldur,” responded Garth, looking down at the tiled floor of the room. The monitor beside him beeped a bit quicker. His heart rate was increasing.   
A moment passed and a knock sounded on the door. Garfield popped his head in, “Hey, so uhm… Aquaman wants to see you…”   
Wyynde looked from Garth to Garfield, “I’ll be out in a moment, okay?”  
“I’ll… Relay the message.” he did a joke salute and walked away.   
Garth looked at Wyynde as he tapped his foot, thinking, “Go, he’s your boyfriend,” (Garth’s voice stuttered on ‘boyfriend’), “I can take care of myself for a while.”   
"But you can’t! You don’t!” he raised his voice, “Garth, I care about you! It… pains me that you won’t take your health seriously! What happened today… I know you would’ve fought back today, and it worries me that you didn’t! You want to blow this off like you just fell and scraped your knee, but you didn’t! It’s worse, so much worse… I have to go.”   
Wyynde stood up hesitantly and came closer to Garth. He gently smoothed down his hair and got Garth to look at him. Garth’s eyes were watering. Wyynde leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before leaving with ‘I’ll be right back’   
Once the door closed, Garth broke.


End file.
